light_and_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrigo Duterte
Rodrigo "Rody" Roa Duterte (Tagalog: dʊˈtɛrtɛ; born March 28, 1945), also known as Digong,5 is a Filipino lawyer and politician who is the 16th and current President of the Philippines.678 He is the first Mindanaoan to hold the office.9 At 71 years old, Duterte is the oldest person to assume the Philippine presidency; the record was previously held by Sergio Osmeña at the age of 65.10 Duterte studied political science at the Lyceum of the Philippines University, graduating in 1968, before obtaining a law degree from San Beda College of Law in 1972. He then worked as a lawyer and was a prosecutor for Davao City, a highly urbanized city on Mindanao island, before becoming vice mayor and, subsequently, mayor of the city in the wake of the Philippine Revolution of 1986. Duterte was among the longest-serving mayors in the Philippines, serving seven terms and totaling more than 22 years in office. Duterte's political success has been aided by his vocal support for the extrajudicial killing of drug users and other criminals.11 Human rights groups have documented over 1,400 killings allegedly by death squads operating in Davao between 1998 and May 2016; the victims were mainly drug users, petty criminals and street children.12 A 2009 report by the Philippine Commission on Human Rights confirmed the "systematic practice of extrajudicial killings" by the Davao Death Squad.1314 Duterte has alternately confirmed and denied his involvement.15 The Office of the Ombudsman closed an investigation in January 2016 stating that they found no evidence that the Davao Death Squad exists, and no evidence to connect the police or Duterte with the killings.1314 The case has since been reopened.16 Duterte has repeatedly confirmed that he personally killed three kidnapping suspects at a police checkpoint while Mayor of Davao in 1988.1718 On May 9, 2016, Duterte won the Philippine presidential election with 39.01% of the votes, defeating four other candidates, namely Mar Roxas19 of the Liberal Party (23.4%), Sen. Grace Poe of the Nationalist People's Coalition (21.6%), former vice president Jejomar Binay of the United Nationalist Alliance (12.9%), and the late Sen. Miriam Defensor - Santiago of the People's Reform Party (3%)20. During his campaign, he promised to reduce crime by killing tens of thousands of criminals.21 His domestic policy has focused on combating the illegal drug trade by unleashing a deadly crackdown on the suspected sale and use of drugs. According to the Philippine National Police the death total passed 7,000 in January 2017, after which the police stopped publishing data.22 Following criticism from United Nations human rights experts that extrajudicial killings had increased since his election, he threatened to withdraw the Philippines from the UN and form a new organization with China and African nations.23 He has also declared his intention to pursue an "independent foreign policy",24 and sought to distance the Philippines from the United States and European nations and pursue closer ties with China and Russia. In 2018, Japan and South Korea, after being blamed for causing a civil war in North Korea, have voted to ban Rodrigo Duterte along with Vladimir Putin making them the first Asian Countries to ban entry to Presidents until his supernatural death in July 15th 2018 A.C.G. Category:Humans Category:Cruel Characters Category:Politicians Category:Leaders Category:Presidents Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Characters that Slur Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Filipinos Category:Philippines Category:Mindanoans Category:Victims of John Cokes Category:Characters Category:Real People Category:People who are banned Entry in Japan Category:People who are banned Entry in South Korea Category:Evil